tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Temporal Demon Spirit Book
The Temporal Demon Spirit Book is a powerful and mysterious book that fell into the Draconic Ruins Realm along with a severely wounded Supreme Expert. On the edge of death he ran into the six ancient masters and attempted to steal their soul essences to treat his wounds, however they fought back and in the end were able to defeat him. Before he died, he tore the Temporal Demon Spirit Book to shreds. Most of the pages streaked across the sky and disappeared, however eight remained in their hands, which were divided amongst themselves.【TDG】Chapter 395 – Reincarnation Nie Li suspects that it was the Temporal Demon Spirit Book that allowed him to be reborn back in time as his thirteen year old self. When he awoke the book was no longer with him. He later traveled to the Desert Palace deep in the Endless Desert to find the book, but the palace was in ruins and the Temporal Demon Spirit Book was not there.【TDG】Chapter 256 - Desert Palace The book has its own intelligence and is constantly searching for its master. When he begins to cultivate his soul force, Nie Li discovers a mysterious "something" hiding within his soul realm. He does not know what it is, but does know that it wasn't there is the previous life. Because of this, he believes that it could be connected to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.【TDG】Chapter 31 – Snow Sakura Demon Spirit When he reached gold rank he discovered that this form is actually a strange "vine." The vine is able to absorb an endless amount of soul force and nurture his demon spirits.【TDG】Chapter 145 – Gold rank His theory is mostly confirmed when the vine blooms and causes the time and space under its petals to become stagnate. This is an ability that should only belong to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.【TDG】Chapter 412 – Time and Space After meeting Yu Yan and discovering about the Time and Space Spiritual God, Nie Li suspects that the book is tied to him.【TDG】Chapter 196 – Give it a try Because the book does not appear to be restrained by the same Laws as the rest of this world, Nie Li also believes that it is not originally a part of this world.【TDG】Chapter 202 – Master of the Nether Realm After Yu Yan recovers her memories, she recalls that the Temporal Demon Spirit Book is hidden on the Tiny World. The seal hides its aura from the Sage Emperor. Though it is risky, she plans to use the Godslayer artifact, the Myriad Ancestor Sword, to break open the seal and reveal the books location.【TDG】Chapter 450 – Godslayer Artifact Even though the Temporal Demon Spirit Book is far more powerful then the Myriad Ancestor Sword, it is still able to conceal the book's aura from the Sage Emperor as long as they find it before he can.【TDG】Chapter 451 – Heavenly Note Pavilion Remnant Pages There are eight pages that were missing from the book in Nie Li's previous life. These remnant pages have the ability to nourish his soul realm just as the Temporal Demon Spirit Book did.【TDG】Chapter 38 – Remnant Pages By allowing the vine to directly absorb one of the remnant pages, he is able to cultivate for the equivalent of twenty years in a moment. This is very similar to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book's ability in his previous life. the eighth page could have been sealed in xiao yu's body. Abilities The Temporal Demon Spirit Book has powerful inscription patterns engraved in it. By pouring ones soul force into the book, if their soul force is strong enough to resonate with a pattern, they can activate these separate abilities. Even with only a remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, Nie Li is able to activate some of these abilities.【TDG】Chapter 137 – Yin-Yang Blast x2 Alternate Life Nie Li discovered the Temporal Demon Spirit Book in the Desert Palace of the Divine Continent's Endless Desert, with eight pages missing. He was never able to find the missing pages, and because it was incomplete, Nie Li was never able to understand the writings contained within it. During his past life Nie Li discovered the book's time related powers, allowing him to stayed inside the stationary space-time realm within the it for hundreds of years, training and reading millions of books. This is one of the reasons his knowledge of inscription patterns, alchemy, and cultivation methods is so vast.【TDG】Chapter 11 – Threatened While training in this separate space Nie Li was able to transcend legend rank to reach the Heavenly Fate Realm. After being reborn he discovered that this was because the space inside the book was not structured into the Power of Law.【TDG】Chapter 202 – Master of the Nether Realm Since Nie Li always kept the book with him, when he was fighting with the Sage Emperor his blood covered the book. Most likely this is what triggered his rebirth in as his past self.【TDG】Chapter 1 – Reborn es:Libro Temporal del Demonio Espiritual Category:Artifacts Category:Artifact Index Category:Literature